elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sload
For millennia, the hulking, slug-like Sload, terrorized the Altmer, conjuring sea monsters along the coast and laying siege to Skywatch. Known for their necromantic mastery, they are said to operate airships and to live on the semi-submerged continent of Thras. Thras Thras, also known as the Coral Kingdom has been a powerful, antagonizing power against the Summerset Isles since before recorded time. The Sload may at one time have even called Summerset part of Thras. For millennia, the hulking, slug like creatures, notorious for their necromantic mastery terrorized the Altmer, conjuring sea monsters along the coast and laying siege to Skywatch. But for all of the attacks, horror, and devastation coming from Thras, we know very little about the land itself. Biology It is unknown exactly how Sload reproduce. Adult Sload have never been seen to involve themselves in such things, and seemingly have no interest in the fate of the young. Sload begin their lives as "disgusting little amorphous grubs" according to Bendu Olo, leader of the punitive expedition sent by Tamrielic nations to Thras after the Thrassian Plague. As they age, these grow into a purely aquatic stage that is described as "soft", "squishy" and "octopus-like". Upon reaching adulthood the Sload becomes amphibious and have an appearance similar to a large slug as seen here. While young, adults generally lack many of the skills to survive on land. As they age, Sload tend to grow in size and corpulence, and many older Sload would collapse under their own weight if not buoyed up by water. There is no known limit to neither the age nor the size of an adult Sload. Understandably, this limits their activities on land. When on land, their default mode of travel is magical teleportation, especially the Recall spell, which they instinctively use when greatly distressed. Adult sload have four appendages which behave partially as pseudopods, in that they mold themselves around whatever the Sload is grasping. This takes some time but allows them to attain a very good grip on practically anything, allowing them to climb things many other races can't. Despite this, their ability to use tools is limited. Sload are highly intelligent and have perfect recall of practically anything they have ever seen or heard. They are quite skilled at magic, particularly necromancy and teleportation magics. History Very little is known about the history of the Sload as they has been no expeditions to there home continent of Thras to take away any information on them. The lack of knowlege is also hindered by the fact that the Sload do not read or write, so there are no records of their history. The Thrassian Plague which decimated Tamriel's population in the year 2260 of the First Era was their most outrageous and deadly attack against the mainland ever made by the Sload. When the Redguards came to Tamriel in 1E 808, they brought with them a tradition of burying their criminals on islands off their shore, to prevent their evil spirits from disturbing the living. The Sload took advantage of these graveyards off the coast, finding them suitable laboratories for their necromancy. The Redguards pushed back against the invaders, but reports of Sload living off the coast near settled lands from Stros M'kai to Abibon-Gora have surface well into the Third Era. The Sload have been quiet for the past thirty years. Their hero, the King of Worms, Mannimarco, has likewise ceased to trouble Tamriel. Personality The Sload can be quick thinkers, but they tend to take careful and deliberate action. They move and act slowly and cautiously, and do not make swift decisions. There is no word in the Sload tongue for adventure; the closest equivalent is said to mean "tragic disaster".Their hero myths are typically concerned with individuals who take slow, deliberate action, consult with wiser sload and consider all options before they act, and are thus successful. Their mythic villains almost always fail due to taking quick action. The Sload are typically viewed as morally repugnant. Every Sload individual encountered has been a grasping, callous, unscrupulous, self-loving schemer. They do not seem to experience any familiar human emotions, though they are skilled diplomats and actors producing gross, exaggerated parodies of human behavior. They have no compunctions about blasphemy, theft, torture, kidnapping, murder, or genocide. They break laws whenever they calculate it to be in their best interests. They do not perceive honor, friendship, or loyalty in the familiar human terms, except for a cheerful affinity for those who defeat them or trick them in any endeavor. Trivia *In , there is a ship called the Dainty Sload north of Solitude. It is involved in the Thieves Guild quest, "The Dainty Sload". Category:Races Category:Beastfolk Category:Races Category:Beastfolk